conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Kfar
Kfar, '''officially the '''Free Mai'ist Nation of the Kfar Republic '''is a small but prosperous country in Western Eyarak. It borders Stesa Lake to the West, and the Mairini Empire to the North, East and South. Despite it's size, it is one of the most influential nations in Eyarak, and is the 2nd richest non-Central Union country (GDP/Capita) in the world, after Lei. Kfar's population about 1.6 million, making it the 22nd most populous country and 14th most populous country on the Eyarak continent. Kfar was a monarchy until 132YBU, when the Kingdom of Kfar merged with the Mai'ist Nation of Akanla. With this, a new government took control. Each leader chooses eleven people he or she believes should take power after his or her death. At the leader's death, the Lords and Ladies of the six different regions come together, and vote on which of these eleven should take control. This person and their spouse will then rule Kfar. The last election took place in 489CU, in which Lord Kairi III was elected, so the current rulers are him and his wife, Lady Elaia III. Kfar is split into six regions: Handem, Lirekin, Marik, Akanla, Narenna and Outer Kfar. Kfar's largest city is Lirain, in the Lirekin region, and Kfar's capital is Handem City, in the Handem region. Etymology The name Kfar comes from Kfaran, the first King of Kfar. Kfaran in turn comes from the Old Mairi phrase, "Ek Fara" meaning "at peace with the river". ("Ek" means "peaceful with", and "Fara" is the old name for the river Mair.) Several names are currently in use, deriving from Ek Fara, including: Kfaran (m.), Kfarek (m.), Kfara (f.) and Fara (f.). History '''Mezai Tribe (1840YBU-1472YBU) While there is thought to have been hunter-gatherer groups moving through Kfar since before 6000YBU, the first group to officially claim an an area of what is now Kfar was the Mezai tribe, around 1840YBU. They claimed the very South West part of Kfar, where the city of Si'engate is now. It is thought that Libra, the oldest still-standing town in Kfar was founded by the Mezai people around 1400YBU. Mokazmen (1472YBU-629YBU) In 1472YBU, several small tribes in what is now Kfar joined together to form the Mokazmen. By 1191YBU, all of Kfar was controlled by the Mokazmen. They also controlled a significant area surrounding Kfar. In 1069YBU, several attacks from the Akaian Empire have forced the Mokazmen South, and Akaia takes control of some of Northern Kfar. However, in 830YBU, rebellions in the Kfar part of the Akaian Empire force them to give the area back to the Mokazmen. In 637YBU, people in Kfar form their own army, led by Kfaran hoping to take control of Mokazmen. They are unsuccessful, but in 629YBU, the King of the Mokazmen gives Kfaran some of the Mokazmen, and the Kingdom of Kfar is formed. The Kingdom of Kfar (KK) (629YBU-486YBU) The first King of Kfar was Kfaran (son of Lady Maria Asket and Lord Asket). He was married to Lady Senna, who bore him 6 children. Including him, the Kingdom of Kfar had 5 Kings, King Kfaran, King Kfaran II, King Sentoro, King Mikao and King Aler. In 581YBU, King Sentoro divided the country into three regions: Akanla to the South; Lirekin to the North and Marik to the East. He appointed each of his three sons to control these three regions, while he oversaw the country and military as a whole. This system of a ruler of each region is used to this day. Around 550YBU, Hesti missionaries started to arrive from the Akaian Empire. The Holy Kingdom of Kfar (HKK) (486YBU-132YBU) In 486YBU King Aler declared Kfar a Hesti nation, renaming it the Holy Kingdom of Kfar. This caused some disputes between people of the various religions already existing in Kfar. In 458YBU, in accordance with Hesti beliefs, Queen Lera Senos banned the eating of meat. As one of the primary food sources and primary exports in Kfar, this caused mass starvation and loss of jobs, and between 458YBU and 432YBU it is thought up to 20% of the population may have died. In 432YBU, King Ajai relaxed the law, now only enforcing that it may not be eaten on religious days. In 419YBU King Mikao II divided the Lirekin region into the Lirekin region and the Narenna region. In 273YBU, Mai'ist missionaries started arriving in the Akanla region, from the Mairini Empire, and by 186YBU Mai'ists outnumbered Hestis, according to a national census. In 163YBU Lady Speralla Kaken, sister-in-law of King Meladjri was killed by Mai'ist rebels in a tour of Handem City and in 160YBU the overwhelmingly Mai'ist region of Akanla split off to form the Mai'ist Nation of Akanla. In 156YBU, in hope of making all of Kfar Mai'ist, Akanla declared war on Kfar, but a stalemate forces them to make peace in 154YBU. However, in 137YBU, Akanla allied with the Mairini Empire, and they attacedk Kfar together. Kfar got help from the Akaian Empire but did not survive the attack. The United Mai'ist Nation of the Kfar Republic (UMNKR) (132YBU-90CU) Lord Menor, leader of Akanla, joined the countries and declared the country officially Mai'ist, and had the old King executed. Lord Menor set up the semi-democratic government used to this day, however only men may be elected. The region of Akanla is split into Akanla and Handem, and the region of Marik is split into Marik and Outer Kfar. In the decades following the creation of the Central Union, protests start about the quality of life for the poor, and in 71CU, Lady Meshra Kri, wife of Lord Kri is kidnapped. Lord Kri agrees to fix some of the problems outlined by the kidnappers, and Lady Meshra Kri is released. The Free Mai'ist Nation of the Kfar Republic (FMNKR) (90CU-present) In 211CU, Lady Sera Miko becomes the first women elected as leader of Kfar. In 302CU, Lady Lia Kfaran, wife of Lord Kfaran III, is killed in a tour of Northern Mairini by Hesti terrorists, and in the same year the city of Okingpoint is attacked by the terrorists. In total 9,153 people (2,892 children, 3,450 women and 2811 men) are killed. These events cause Lord Kfaran III to declare war on the Mairini Empire In 303CU the city of Karrekite is attacked, in the most deadly attack in Kfar's history. 14,302 people (4,592 children, 4,904 women and 4,806 men) are killed. In 305CU, King Prask of the Mairini Empire is killed and the next year peace is made, under the condition that the Mairini Empire outlaws Hesti churches. Regions Region Population Kfar has six regions * Handem (537,295) (since 132YBU) * Lirekin (481,939) (since 581YBU) * Marik (339,382) (since 581YBU) * Akanla (109,662) (since 581YBU) * Narrena (96,301) (since 419YBU) * Outer Kfar (37,761) (since 130YBU) Region Etymology Handem comes from the Old Mairi word "Haendum" meaning river-fort. Lirekin is named after a city which used to exist in the region. The city was named after its founder, Lirek, whose name comes from the Old Kfari word "Leraka" meaning "seven". Marik is an old Kfari word meaning "roads". Akanla is a Mokaz word meaning "fishing village". Narenna is named after Princess Narenna, brother of King Mikao II, and wife of Lord Akenheit. The name comes from the Old Kfari word 'Naren', meaning 'beauty'. Demographics Language There is no official language, however in all regions except Handem, street signs and such are solely in Akaian. In Handem, some are also in Kfari. According to the 510 census, as a first language: * 92% speak Akaian * 5% speak Kfari * 2% speak Faric * 1% speak another language However in Handem, Kfari has a stronger population. In Handem, as a first language: * 84% speak Akaian * 11% speak Kfari * 2% speak Faric * 3% speak another language Nationality Kfar's immigration is mostly servants and slaves brought from the Mairini Empire and even as far away as Leska. According to the 510 census: * 77% Kfari * 11% Mairini * 6% South Akaian * 4% Leskan * 1% Djian * 1% Other And as for skin colour it is estimated that 74% are white-skinned, 16% are light-brown-skinned and 10% are dark-brown-skinned. Religion According to the 510 census, almost all (96.4%) of people associate with a religion, and it is steadily riding. 92.3% are Mai'ist. Mai'ism is the official religion of Kfar, and it is compulsory for children aged 9-14 to attend a weekly Mai'ist service. Non-Mai'ist religious gathering have been banned since the Narenna Genocide (302-306CU). Despite this 3.4% associate with Hestiety, and a further 0.7% associate with another religion. Life Expectancy Kfar has one of the highest life expectancies in the world, partly thanks to the low infant mortality, and because of Kfar's wealth. There is no national health service, nor are there health corporations or insurances, but rather, a person can choose to become a doctor, and will simply exchange services for money. The average life expectancy for a woman is 51.3 years, and for a man it is 47.6 years. However, the life expectancy is largely dependant on wealth. The average life expectancy for someone in the poorest 10% is 36.9 years, whereas in the top 10% it is 64.1 years. The oldest reported Kfari was a princess who lived to 98 years. The oldest reported male was a trader from Handem City, who lived to 95 years. Culture Kfar is famed for its architecture, scientific discoveries and art. Clothing Kfari dress generally follows Mai'ist customs. In 312CU, Lord Kfaran made it law that in public areas in cities, towns and villages, married women must have their hair covered, and that in churches the hair and face, except eyes, must be covered for all women. He also declared that in churches a skirt/robe must be worn to the ankles, for men and women. Trousers are almost never worn in Kfar. The women usually wear skirts or eklas (an ekla is a dress with a sleeve down the right arm, and a hair covering) and the men usually wear a white or grey robe to the ankles. It is also common to see men and women wearing necklaces with a blue triangle hanging from them - the symbol of Mai'ism. Women may also wear a string around their waist with a blue triangle at the front. In church men often hang heavy metal plates from a necklace, to show their devotion to the religion, however this is in decline. 'Science' Kfar's most famous scientific discoveries include Hestri's Theorem, the Mokros equation and the speed of sound. Hestri's theorem was discovered by the scientist Hestri in 206CU. It states that the sum of the squares of the two shorter sides of a right angled triangle will add up to give the square of the long side. Hestri was a very religious Hesti, and Mai'ist Kfar Lords have been known to denounce him as a theif, claiming he stole the works from a Mai'ist preacher.